


The smile that captured my heart

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: smile is the beginning of love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Hyunjin, Hogwarts, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, a small part of something bigger, hyunjin fall in love, slytherin seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin was late for his Potions class, and crashing onto someone in the middle of the hall made him even more late, or worse, missed his class completely.Alternatively, Hwang Hyunjin fell in love with Kim Seungmin in the second week of the first term of their fourth year in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: smile is the beginning of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	The smile that captured my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like a prologue to a fic I'm currently working on. Though I'm an avid fan of Harry Potter, I'm not that knowledgeable in Harry Potter universe but I tried my best to match up with everything. I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

Hwang Hyunjin fell in love with Kim Seungmin in the second week of the first term of their fourth year in Hogwarts. Hyunjin was practically running for his life to Potions class. To say he was scared that he was late was understatement, he was _terrified_. Though he had the tendency to break the rules from time to time, being late to class wasn’t one of them, because, one, late to class meant ten points would be taken from his house points, two, he really appreciated Potions class as it was his favorite subject, and, three, the professor was scary as hell when it came to late student. Out of all, he was terrified of the number three the most and he would do anything to avoid being late. But, today really wasn't his lucky day.

Hyunjin didn’t know what was wrong with him today. First, he woke up late and completely missed the breakfast. It was thirty minutes before the class started when his eyes shot opened, finding his roommates were no longer in the room. He quickly jumped out of his bed and got dressed as fast as possible. He was fortunate to reach the classroom five minutes before the class began.

Second, he forgot to bring his Potions book.

“ _Darn it_ ,” Hyunjin cursed under his breath realizing his Potions book wasn’t in his bag when he took out his Charms book. He rummaged through his bag again in case he missed it somehow but to no avail. He definitely left the book in the dormitory. He let out a soft annoyed groan at the thought of going back to Gryffindor Tower only to pick up his Potions book. It irked him that he forgot the book.

“What is it?” his deskmate asked, quite concern with Hyunjin’s sudden change of mood.

“I left my Potions book in the dormitory.”

“Oh crap. Our next class is Potions, though.”

“I don’t need you to remind me that, Jisung,” Hyunjin snapped, lowering his head that he almost hit the study desk.

Jisung shrugged. “Just run all the way back to dormitory, pick up the book and run to Potions class.”

Hyunjin exhaled heavily hearing Jisung’s suggestion. That sounded tiring already. “Easier talk than done. Don’t you have any other suggestion? I’d be late using your way.”

“Summon your Firebolt and ride it all the way to the dormitory?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows giddily. He thought his suggestion was agreeable.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes in annoyance and brought his hands to his face in frustration. “Your second suggestion is useless.”

“Well, you won’t be late.”

As much as Jisung was right, Hyunjin opted for Jisung's first suggestion: make a run to Gryffindor Tower and run back to Potions class. Right after the professor dismissed the class, Hyunjin immediately ran out of the classroom and headed to the dormitory, wasting no time at all because he barely had time to spare.

Hyunjin was in the midst of running to Potions class, carrying the books in his hands —because he had no time to put them into his bag— when the completely accidental crash happened. To be exact, he had bumped into the Slytherin Kim Seungmin in the middle of the hall. The crash was a little too hard that it had Hyunjin falling on the ground on his butt, sending the books in Hyunjin’s grip scattered around on the ground. Hyunjin groaned in pain from the impact falling on the solid ground. Realizing he was _really_ late for Potions class a second later, Hyunjin quickly got up and dusted his robe off, ignoring the slight pain in his back. He began to bend down and pick up one of his books, almost losing balance when his other book was shoved right in front of his face, making him stand up straight immediately. He looked up, eyes slightly widened in mild surprise when he realized it was Seungmin who was handing him his book.

Hyunjin had expected the Slytherin to walk away and leave him by himself, but there he was, holding on to his book.

He had always seen Seungmin as someone who did things by himself and mostly for himself, someone who had so much pride in himself and he was always had his head up —or maybe because Hyunjin didn’t really see it further, therefore the judgement. From what he observed —Hyunjin liked observing people in general— Seungmin didn’t socialize much, even with his same house friends. In their four year of sharing classes, Hyunjin had only seen Seungmin talking to a Slytherin girl named Yeji, who happened to be his deskmate. He never thought Seungmin would help him picking up the book —it’s a small thing to do— when he was the one who bumped into the Slytherin, and also given the fact that their houses hated each other, especially their year.

Seungmin looked at him, puzzled, when Hyunjin only gawked at him as if he was seeing something shocking as the book in his hand was left hanging by the tall boy.

“Hyunjin, take this before my arm falls off will you?” Seungmin said in slightly annoyed tone.

Hyunjin wasn’t surprised by his tone. It fitted, according to the current situation, and Hyunjin’s blank face. He was still the Seungmin he had acquainted. Shaking his thought away, Hyunjin quickly took the book from Seungmin’s hand and muttered a soft sorry and thanks at the same time. Seungmin blinked and shrugged. He was about to walk away and left when Hyunjin immediately stopped him.

“Uh…”

 _Since when I hesitate_ , Hyunjin thought to himself. Seungmin raised his eyebrows, quietly and patiently anticipating Hyunjin’s next words as his face expression remained neutral. Hyunjin somehow wondered if Seungmin had ever smiled at all.

“Sorry for crushing onto you. It was accidental, I swear!”

Hyunjin noticed a quick smallest smile formed at the corner of Seungmin’s lips before the latter nodded once, acknowledging the tall boy’s fault.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said in soft but steady voice, swiftly turning his heels and walking away.

Hyunjin stood there, still, awfully awe-struck and possibly love struck, by Seungmin’s tiniest smile. Potions class was long forgotten, because Hyunjin thought he was falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading!~ Kudo and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
